Superman Tonight
by dark-mari
Summary: Emily wanted to leave unseen but unfortunately Amber saw her. "Oh look who's there the biggest loser of the whole school!" Amber laughed. "I wonder if you can find another loser who will ask you out. Oh wait! There is no other loser like you! Let me guess your lame excuse. A loser congress?" Amber's friends laughed hysterically.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I got a new story. It's almost finished. But I will upload it in 2 or 3 chapters.

I hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Chapter 1:

This couldn't be true. It just couldn't be true! Emily was standing in front of the poster announcing a school dance. She hated such parties. The popular girls and boys made fun of the unpopular like her. That meant she had the choice between being the loser attending the dance without a date or the loser staying at home.

"Oh my god! Finally the school is doing something important! Not just this boring school stuff." Amber cheered. Amber was the most popular girl at school. Every girl wanted to be like her, except Emily and a few others. Amber and her friends were just thinking about their reputation and not about learning anything. The guys were all running after her like dogs but Emily couldn't understand why. Amber wasn't that pretty just a lot of make-up and money, daddy's money. Not to mention that she was absolutely arrogant.

Emily wanted to leave unseen but unfortunately Amber saw her. "Oh look who's there the biggest loser of the whole school!" Amber laughed. "I wonder if you can find another loser who will ask you out. Oh wait! There is no other loser like you! Let me guess your lame excuse. A loser congress?" Amber's friends laughed hysterically. Emily just hugged her books tighter and turned around left but she could Amber hear saying to her friends: "I will go with Michael." "Oh my god! When did he ask you? That's so romantic!" One of Ambers dumb friends asked her. "He hasn't but he will for sure." That was all Emily could hear while she was walking away sad.

'Finally at home, no talk about the stupid dance' Emily thought. The whole day everyone at school was speaking about it. Even her best friend at school: Bernadette. Even she was asked out already by one of the guys from chess club. This made her talk about it for the rest of the day. Bernadette was also very intelligent and just as Emily normally not interested in popularity and dances. Considering Emily's luck of the last few weeks it was obvious that this must happen. Her friend was asked out. Bernadette had asked Emily why she didn't ask one of her teammates or anyone from the chess club. For the young girl the first idea wasn't an option at all. Who should she have asked? Steve? Eddy? Rick? Michael? Not in a million of years Emily thought. She lived with them at the centre. This would be so embarrassing for her. And the guys from the chess club? They were more boys than guys and they were talking about chess the whole time and hated sports. Emily hated chess and loved sports.

Emily entered the apartment. "No I won't ask Melinda, she's too small. I thought of asking Jeannette. She's tall, blonde and very hot." It seemed that Eddy and Steve were discussing who they would ask. "Are you kidding me? The whole day at school you had time to discuss this. Why do you have to continue here?" Emily blurted out. Eddy and Steve exchanged looks. "Come on Emily, it was just announced today. I'm sure someone will ask you out." Steve said not considering the girls temper. Emily got angry. Did they really think she cared about such a stupid dance that much? "I don't care if someone asks me or not. I won't go there. It's just a stupid dance. I'm not that shallow like Amber and her friends thinking they're something special because they have money and the newest clothes." She stormed in her room and slammed the door.

Michael came out of his room and saw Emily storm into her room. He looked at his two teammates sitting on the couch. "Okay give me the short version I have to go to work. What happened?" He asked. "She's just upset. We have a school dance in two weeks and no one asked her out yet. It's not our fault that most people think she's arrogant." Steve said. Michael shook his head he had no time for this he had to go to work. "Okay I'll leave for work" and he left.

Emily was lying on her bed thinking about the dance and Amber. How dare this stupid bitch call her a loser. She was part of a World Champion Ship Team, she was a good tennis player and her grades were high. She wasn't a loser. But on the other hand it made her sad. She had only one friend at school and they weren't really close. Her best friend was still Mariah but she lived so far away and she had no telephone or E-Mail. But luckily Mariah had written in her last letter that she would come next week to visit her. Emily was really looking forward to it. She needed support from a real friend.

The next week

Emily could hardly sleep she hadn't seen Mariah for a whole year. The last week at school had been so hard for Emily. The days felt longer than usual and most pupils started to make fun of her because no one had asked her out. Emily's luck was even bigger than she thought every two days Amber came to the centre asking for Michael. Fortunately Michael was rarely at home. He had lectures 'till 4 o'clock and then he went to work after dinner. This day was the longest of all. Mariah would arrive half past four. Judy had forced Michael to drive Emily to the airport to pick up Mariah. When the bell rang Emily almost ran out of the building. What she saw there made her forget about Mariah for a second.

Michael was waiting in front of the school leaning against his black SUV drinking a cup of coffee. Emily saw Amber walking up to Michael swinging her hips grossly overstated. Emily walked also closer because Michael was there to pick her up or at least she thought that. "Hi Michael" Amber said winding her hair around her finger. "Hi" Was all Michael said. To Emily he seemed lightly confused by Amber. Amber leaned against his car "Did you come to ask me out?" She seemed very sure of that fact but Emily just hoped he would say no or at least that Amber wasn't the reason he came. Almost the whole school was watching this scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up :)

"Okay first of all get away from my car I just cleaned it and don't want any makeup or other stuff on it" While Michael said that he got away from his car himself and directly looked at Amber. "And second I'm not asking you anything. I'm here to pick up a friend" Ambers smile faded and the people started talking. "What? Why wouldn't you ask me out? I'm popular and my daddy is one of the most successful bankers. I'm beautiful and every girl wants to be like me." Amber started to become hysterical and her friends were running up to her telling her how beautiful she was. Michael just turned around saying nothing than: "You're coming, Em? I have to go to work." Emily slipped by Amber and her friends and sat into Michael's car. All students were confused by the scene and rumours started to spread.

They hadn't spoken since they had driven off Emily's school. "Thanks for picking me up." She tried to start a conversation. Michael had changed within the last year. He wasn't shallow anymore. He somehow had grown up. He was studying pretty successful and worked hard. Even Rick was hardly able to make him freak out. But he was still Michael. The hot guy every girl wants to be with. He would never date a girl like Emily more someone like Julia for example. She was naturally pretty, self-confident, intelligent and a very good blader. "No problem. By the way who was that girl?" "That was Amber, the most popular girl at school." She said. Michael's question made her a little bit sad. She hoped he wouldn't end up asking Amber out. "Okay and why did she think I would ask her out? I mean I don't know her and after this brief encounter I'm pretty sure I don't like her." Emily had to hide her smile about that and tried to say as emotionless as possible "I don't know but she came into the centre almost every day within the last week asking for you." "Throw her out the next time." Was all the young American said.

They arrived at the airport and Emily went inside to pick up Mariah.

Emily was waiting impatiently because Mariah's flight was late. But finally after 30 minutes of wait Mariah came down the stairs in the airport. The Chinese waved at her friend while walking up to her. "Hi Emily, I missed you so much." Mariah said while hugging her best friend. "I missed you too. How are you?" "I'm fine but Lee is driving me insane. He's complaining about everything. It's horrible! What about you?" Mariah asked following Emily out of the airport. "I had a horrible week. My school announced a dance and Amber tries to make me look like a loser more than usual. Although one good thing happened today. Amber wanted to go the dance with Michael but he rejected in front of the whole school." "You're having a school dance? That's so cool. I wish we had such things too. I mean wearing a beautiful dress, being picked up by a guy and dancing." Mariah trailed off. "It seems you are more excited about it than me." "Oh right you don't like parties but maybe you will change your mind if you go there and maybe you can make Amber feel like a loser this time. You just need the right outfit and the right guy." Mariah said already thinking about a solution. "Assuming that I want to attend the ball you just summed up all the problems. No one asked me and I don't want to spend money on a dress for just one night." Emily said as they arrived at Michael's car. "Come on Emily! Don't give up that easily." Mariah tried to convince her friend while Michael put her luggage in his car. "No!" Emily said resolutely.

Michael had driven them to the centre and left for work while the two girls were sitting on Emily's bed talking about the last year. "So despite the dance you're not going to attend is there anything new?" "No not really. Amber is making fun of me, my grades are good, Steve and Eddy are talking about senseless stuff. Although I have to say that Michael and Rick are less fighting." Emily told Mariah. "I didn't mean that. I was talking about a guy. Is there one you're interested in?" Mariah asked smiling at her friend who immediately blushed. "No" Was all she said trying not to look at Mariah. "OH MY GOD! You like someone! Who is it? Do I know him? Tell me everything!" "What? No there is no one!" "Don't lie to me. I'm your best friend, Emily. I know you." Emily shook her head she couldn't tell anyone about that not even her best friend. She wasn't sure about her feelings herself. So how could she tell someone about it. "Come on, Emily. I'm your best friend you can trust me. I won't tell anybody about it and I won't laugh." The pink haired tried to calm her friend down. "I... I think I somehow... like Michael. But I... I... I'm not sure about it." Emily stammered her voice becoming quieter. Mariah almost couldn't understand what she had said. "You like Michael? That's sweet." Mariah smiled at her friend. "No it's not! He's the captain of our team, he's a friend and he's Michael. I mean all the girls are after him. I bet his female fellow students run after him. He would never like me." Suddenly tears started to form in Emily's eyes. "Oh Emily. Why shouldn't he like you? You're intelligent, you're pretty, funny, loyal and so nice." Mariah said hugging her friend. "How about a deal?" Mariah said making Emily look confused. "What kind of deal?" "You'll go to the dance, we'll get you a dress and I talk to Michael if he goes to the dance with you..." "WHAT? NO!" Emily interrupted her friend. "I haven't finished. If Michael says yes you can spend a whole night with him and even dance with him because it would be strange if he wouldn't dance with you on a dance. You can make Amber jealous because he turned her down and shows up with you and the most important. It's just you two the whole evening so you can find out how you really feel." She explained. "He will never say yes." "Let me worry about this. You're in?" Mariah asked hopefully. "Okay..." "Good then we will go shopping tomorrow. Shall we meet at the mall after your classes are over?" "Yes."

The girls continued chatting for a while and then went to bed. Emily didn't sleep very well she was still worried about Mariah's plan.

The next day

Emily took the bus to the mall to meet Mariah. When Emily got off the bus she could already see her standing at the entrance. "Hey, how was school?" She was greeted by her friend. "Quite good. Amber is too busy thinking about the dance and her date." "Okay then let's see if we can find a dress for you."

It was the fifth store and Emily was sick of it so she sat down and waited for Mariah to pick out dresses. "What are you doing here? Pretending to buy a dress for the dance you're not going to attend?" A voice that Emily knew too well said. Emily turned around to see Amber and her friends standing in behind her. The day just got better. Emily couldn't find a dress with an acceptable price that looked good and now there was Amber and her stupid friends. "I wouldn't know why I should talk to you." Emily simply said and got up looking for Mariah. Unfortunately Amber followed her. "Trust me you won't find here anything you can afford. I mean look at you! This skirt and a polo shirt? That's a fashion crime." Her friends laughed. "At least she doesn't look like a slut." Mariah said appearing behind Amber and her friends. Amber looked at Mariah disapprovingly. "And who do you think you are that you can talk to me? I'm fabulous!" The blonde said. "I wouldn't say that. But according to your behaviour I guess you're Amber." Mariah said grinning. "Yes, I am. You heard of me?" "Oh yes I heard a lot of you. The story I liked the most was when Michael turned you down in front of the whole school. What I like most about that is that he's going with Emily to the dance." Amber's smile suddenly faded and her eyes got big. She took a deep breath to calm her down. "As if Michael would ever go out with someone like her. But we will see that on Friday." Amber turned around and left the store with her friends.

"Mariah! Why did you say that? What if he says no? Then she will make fun of me for the rest of my life!" Emily almost freaked out. "Calm down Emily. I found the perfect dress for you and it's reduced." The Chinese gave her friend the dress and pushed her into the changing room. "While you try it on, can I have your cell phone to make a call?" "Sure"

Mariah went a few steps away from the changing room so Emily couldn't hear her. She flipped through the contacts until she found the right number: Michael's number. Emily didn't knew Mariah had already talked to Michael. The answer wasn't exactly what she expected.

Flashback

Mariah was sitting at a table in the cafeteria of the centre eating her breakfast. "Can I sit here?" She looked up to see Michael. "Of course you can but don't you have lectures?" "No my first lecture on Wednesday starts at 1 pm. I just like to have the apartment for myself once a week while the others don't know." He simply said sitting down. Mariah laughed. "It's good that I meet you. Can I ask you something?" "Sure I guess" "Do you like Emily?" Michael was confused by that question slightly worried why Mariah would ask him that. "You mean this friend of mine I know since over 10 years because we grown up together and attend the same team? No I just like people to believe that so one day I can tell them and make them feel like dirt. Really Mariah. That is a silly question. I know Emily for years of course I like her." Mariah totally failed at not smiling while she said: "That wasn't funny, Michael!" "Your face says something different." "Okay can I ask you another question?" "Is it better than the last one?" Mariah knew why Emily liked Michael. They shared the same humour. Pointing out obvious things and making fun of it. "Yes it is. Emily still has no date for the dance would you go with her?" Michael looked up from his bowl thinking of what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi so here's the new chapter. Sorry for taking so long studies kept me busy. So I hope you like it :)

Chapter 3

"You can't say no. Emily would be really happy and she could make this Amber bitch jealous when you show up with her. So pleeeease say yes." Mariah almost begged. "Emily would be happy to go with me?" Michael asked. "OH MY GOD!" Everyone was looking at them because of Mariah's outburst. She blushed and apologized and everyone was going back to their activities. Michael somehow got the feeling he should get Mariah out of the cafeteria. "I think we better talk somewhere else." While saying that he got up Mariah following him.

They entered the apartment when Mariah continued her outburst. "You like Emily, don't you? And don't lie to me!" "We already had that topic. Yes I like her she's my friend..." the pink haired interrupted him. "You know what I mean. You like her more than a friend!" "What makes you think that? I never said something like that." "Oh Mikey Boy! Your face told me that!" Mariah smiled at him widely. "What?" "When you asked if Emily would be happy your face said that you really hoped that it was like this." "That makes you think I like her?" Michael asked trying to make his face look emotionless. "Yes and I'm ready to offer you a deal." The American raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "You're offering me a deal? For what?" "A deal to help you with Emily." A big smile spread in Mariah's face making her feel powerful. "Why should I make a deal with you about something that only exists in your fantasy?" "We'll see if it's just my fantasy or reality. Here's the deal. You go to the dance with Emily and tell her about your feelings and I will tell you a secret about her that will help you on Friday right after your acceptance." Mariah reached out her hand to Michael for a handshake. Michael looked to the side thinking of what to do. "See! You're thinking about it. So just make the deal. There's nothing for you to lose." Michael was running a hand through is hair knowing this would be a really bad idea. "I'm going to regret this." He said shaking her hand. "That was a really good decision Mikey Boy! Do you want to know the secret?" Mariah was smiling brightly this went perfect. "Yes." He slightly got impatient not only Mariah now knew that he fell in love with Emily now he had to tell Emily about his feelings. On the other hand maybe it was a good decision. He liked Emily for so long that he couldn't remember when it started. Maybe during the third tournament? They had spent a lot of time together back then. This would be three really long days for him. "There is just one little thing I forgot. You're not allowed to tell Emily I told you this until you confessed your feelings, okay?" Mariah hoped he would accept or her really spontaneous plan would be blown up. "I promise." This game was really getting him mad. "Emily has the same feelings for you."

End Flashback

Mariah dialled the number and waited for an answer. "Yes?" "Hi Michael it's me, Mariah. Emily and I are at the mall could you pick us up?" "Fine. I'll be there in 20 minutes." Then he just hung up. That confused Mariah slightly she just told him this morning that Emily had the same feelings and he seemed so emotionless. But as long as he confessed his feelings towards Emily she wouldn't care. "Mariah!" Emily called stepping out of the changing room. "Oh my god! You look gorgeous Emily. You have to buy this dress." The girl was astonished by the look of her friend. "Are you sure?" "Yes and by the way we have to hurry up. Michael will pick us up in 20 minutes and you still need shoes and maybe some eye shadow."

20 minutes later they were standing outside the mall. They had easily found the right shoes and a little bit of make up for the perfect finish. Michael parked in front of them and the girls got into the car. "Hi Michael. How are you?" Emily asked because Michael seemed tired. "Hi. I'm fine my eyes are just tired from the work that's all. Did you get everything?" "Yes we found an outfit I like and that wasn't too expensive." Emily thought if she should just ask him. That was less embarrassing than letting Mariah do it. So Emily took in a deep breath. "Michael, can I ask you something?" Emily's heartbeat rose immediately. "Sure." "On Friday is the dance at our school. Would you accompany me?" Michael quickly looked at her and smiled. It took Michael just seconds to answer but to Emily it felt like minutes. "Of course" Emily smiled and was relieved. Mariah was surprised by her friend's sudden courage.

It was the night of the dance and Emily was really nervous. Mariah was back home and she hadn't seen Michael a lot the last three days, just for dinner actually.

She was standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. The dress she was wearing had an aqua colour and stopped right above her knees. The top of it was like a corsage with a heart shaped neckline. The bottom of the dress was chiffon which fell down freely and the top was separated from the bottom by a black lace ribbon. Her shoes were simple black sandals. Fortunately Mariah had picked some that weren't too high so Emily could walk in them. Her hair was put into curls and bound to her left side. The young girl was wearing a light eye shadow and a little bit of lip gloss.

Emily was torn from her thoughts when there was a sudden knock on the door and she heard Eddy say: "Come on Emily we need to go!" So Emily took her cell phone and her purse hoping Michael would put them in his pockets because she had no handbag. Emily took in a deep breath and stepped out of her room.

"Oh my god! What takes her so long? Normally she's annoyed because we need longer than her and now..." Steve stopped midsentence when he saw Emily step out of her door and looked at her in disbelief. Rick, Steve and Eddy came back to the normal world when Michael walked up to Emily kissing her cheek saying: "You look marvellous, Emily!" Emily turned a dark shade of red because Michael was so close to her. "Wow Emily! You look awesome!" Eddy exclaimed. "Thank you Eddy." Emily said in a low voice still confused by Michael's kiss. "So we can go now?" Steve asked already standing at the door. They all laughed at his impatience and went for the cars.

Emily, Michael, Steve and his date arrived at the school. Rick and Eddy had taken Rick's car. They hadn't talked much on the ride except Steve's date who didn't stop talking since she entered the car. Michael and Emily had shared some looks holding back laughter.

They walked up to the gym where the ball was held. The students outside the gym looked at Emily in awe wondering if this was really Emily coming to the dance with Michael. The girls seemed to be jealous while some guys were whistling behind Emily causing Michael to put his arm around Emily. The young girl blushed when she felt Michael's arm around her. Did he like her? Could it be possible?

Emily snapped back to reality when she heard a loud hysterical scream: "WHAT? NO WAY!"

Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
